In der Stille der Nacht
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Als Remus eines Nachts von seinen Vertrauensschülerpflichten zurückkehrt findet er Sirius schlafend und macht sich Gedanken über seinen besten Freund...


_Disclaimer: Leider, leider sind die Jungs nicht mein Eigentum. Ich geh mal ne Runde weinen…:)_

_A/N: Jippi! Ich hab endlich wieder geschafft einen Text zu beenden! Macht die Welle ;) Ein bisschen ruhige Remus-Sirius-Melancholie für zwischendurch. Ich hoffe es ist ein wenig nach eurem Geschmack._

* * *

Als ich den Schlafsaal betrete liegt er genauso dunkel und still da, wie ich es erhofft hatte. Erhofft, weil ich nach den endlosen Gangkontrollen zu müde bin, um drei tobende Rumtreiber zu ertragen. Und still so gut es eben geht mit James' Schnarchen und den leisen, pfeifenden Geräuschen, die Peter im Schlaf von sich gibt.

Ich schließe die Tür vorsichtig und so leise, wie es das Knarren selbiger zulässt, doch die drei schlafen zu fest um es zu hören. Ich durchquere den Raum, langsam, um nicht über herumliegende Bücher und anderen Kram zu stolpern, und streife unterwegs meinen Umhang von den Schultern.

Ich kann es nicht, ihn einfach achtlos zu Boden fallen lassen, wie es meine Zimmerkollegen tun. Also falte ich ihn sorgsam und lege ihn auf den Schrankkoffer am Fußende meines Bettes. Ich streife die Schuhe ab und lockere meine Krawatte. Es war ein langer Tag und das Bett ruft zärtlich nach mir.

Mein Blick schweift noch einmal durch den Schlafsaal und bleibt an Sirius' Bett hängen, das neben meinem steht. Seine Vorhänge sind nur halb zugezogen und der Mond, der halbvoll am Nachthimmel steht, schüttet durch das kleine Fenster silbernes Licht über ihn, seine helle Haut, sein tintenschwarzes Haar.

Er sieht so friedlich aus, wie ein schlafender Welpe. Unschuldig. Genau so wie man ihn nie beschrieben würde, wenn er einem tagsüber auf den Gängen oder unten am See begegnet.

Sirius ist ein Rebell. Einer, dem egal ist was andere von ihm denken, und er stellt das ganz offen zur Schau. Er ist ein Energiebündel und hat mehr Temperament als bisweilen gut für ihn ist. Ein Grenzgänger. Einer, der stahlt wie der Stern am Himmel, der seinen Namen mit ihm teilt.

Das alles ist Sirius. Aber Sirius ist noch um einiges mehr. So vieles, das nur wenige wissen. Nur wenige kennen.

Kaum einer weiß, dass Sirius fließend Französisch sprechen kann, oder das Klavier noch besser spielt als seine Gitarre. Oder dass er bereits mit sechs Jahren sein erstes eigenes Pferd hatte.

Alles Teil des goldenen Käfigs, in dem er aufgewachsen ist. Viele würden ihn darum beneiden, nicht aber, wenn sie wüssten wie viel Disziplin und Härte und Kälte hinter dieser Black'schen Erziehung steht, wie viele Erwartungen man in ihn gesetzt hatte noch bevor er laufen konnte und wie hart die Zeit für ihn war, nachdem zum ersten Mal klar wurde, dass er sie nicht würde erfüllen können.

Sein T-Shirt ist ein wenig verrutscht und seine Decke wie so oft heruntergestrampelt, sodass ich die feine weiße Narbe sehen kann, die sich über seine rechte Hüfte zieht. Sie stammt aus dem Sommer nach unserem ersten Schuljahr. Er wäre die Kellertreppe hinuntergefallen, hatte er uns erzählt. Eine sehr steile. Eine, die er in den folgenden Jahren immer wieder hinuntergefallen ist. Eine, die den Namen seines Vaters trägt, aber keiner von uns hat das jemals laut ausgesprochen. Wir wussten es auch so.

Wir wussten es und mussten hilflos zusehen, denn Sirius ist keiner, der um Hilfe bittet, nicht einmal uns, seine Freunde. Der uns nur weggestoßen hat von sich, sobald wir darüber sprechen wollten. Armer kleiner Dummkopf.

Meine Beine tragen mich fast wie von selbst die wenigen Schritte hinüber an sein Bett. Unbeholfen stehe ich da und sehe auf ihn hinunter.

Er hat es geschafft. Geschafft er selbst zu bleiben und all das hinter sich zu lassen. Fast ganz allein, nur mit ein wenig Hilfe von den Potters und ein klein wenig Unterstützung von uns Rumtreibern, als es schließlich doch zu viel wurde, selbst für ihn.

Er ist stark, obwohl er gerade jetzt so zerbrechlich wirkt, aber vielleicht tut er das auch nur für meinen inneren Wolf, der ihn um jeden Preis beschützen will, weil er ein Teil des Rudels ist. Ein Teil der Familie.

Weil ich nichts Besseres mit mir anzufangen weiß setze ich mich vorsichtig neben ihn. Wir haben so vieles gemeinsam durchgestanden in den letzten Jahren, schreckliches wie schönes. Ich bin ihm dankbar für so vieles und habe ihn verflucht für so manches. Aber das hat nie etwas an unserer Freundschaft geändert. Nicht einmal die Sache mit Snape im letzten Jahr. Nein, nicht einmal die.

Ich versenke die Fingerspitzen vorsichtig in seinem schwarzen Haar, das sich so seidig anfühlt wie das Fell des Hundes, der er ist. Die Grenze zwischen Mensch und Hund ist bei ihm so fließend, dass es manchmal schwer ist sie genau zu trennen. Eine Sache, die den aufkeimenden Wolf vor Mondaufgang ungemein beruhigt, diese stete Präsenz Rudelmitglied.

Sirius bewegt sich etwas im Schlaf und ich ziehe meine Hand zurück und frage mich warum ich mich schon wieder hinreißen lasse. Warum ich schon wieder hier sitze und ihn betrachte. Warum es sich ein wenig verboten anfühlt, hier im Dunkeln.

Und dann blinzeln mich ohne Vorwarnung graue Augen an und ich fühle mich schrecklich ertappt.

„Remus.", flüstert Sirius schlaftrunken.

„Alles in Ordnung.", flüstere ich zurück und versuche ein Lächeln. „Schlaf weiter."

Sirius murmelt irgendetwas Unverständliches und schließt wieder die Augen. Ich warte noch ein paar Minuten, bis ich mir sicher sein kann, dass der Schlaf ihn wieder tief ins Traumland mitgenommen hat, dann widerstehe ich der Versuchung nicht länger, beuge mich über ihn und küsse seine Stirn. Erst dann stehe ich auf und gehe zu meinem Bett zurück.

Ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend begleitet mich, welches zu analysieren ich zu müde bin. Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht unangenehm ist, eher im Gegenteil. Ich schlüpfe aus meiner Schuluniform und in meinen Pyjama und beschließe später darüber nachzudenken, morgen oder zum nächsten passenden Zeitpunkt. Jetzt möchte ich nur schlafen.

Die Kissen empfangen mich wie alte Freunde und mit einem letzten Blick hinüber zu Sirius schließe ich die Augen.


End file.
